The present invention relates to Christmas and other ornaments and, more particularly, to a kit for decorating hanging ornaments and a method of decorating hanging ornaments.
Kits for decorating hanging ornaments are generally known. Such kits generally provide various preformed, paintable shapes of glass or plastic and include paints and brushes in the kit for applying the paint to the outside surface of the ornaments in a decorative manner. Also, there are hollow hanging ornaments, generally made of transparent glass in which paint may be poured into the ornaments and distributed on the inside surface of the ornament for decorative purposes. Glass ornaments are fragile and would be considered dangerous for young children to use. Also, the construction of glass ornaments being of one piece design limits the ways the user can decorate the interior of the ornament by limiting access to the ornament interior.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to have a hanging ornament kit which would be safe for a young child to use and which would allow greater access to the ornament interior so that the child could paint a design on the inside of the ornament, distribute paint in a fantastic style within the interior of the ornament and also place decorative objects within the inside of the ornament.
The present invention is directed to a hanging ornament kit comprising a generally transparent container and decorating material for decorating the interior surface of the container. The invention is further directed to a method of decorating the interior surface of a hanging ornament comprising separable parts.